Buster the Bunny a Sonic the Hedgehog Parody
by Charles Roberts
Summary: This set in the Aurtint Futre of 2117 and California is Kaliforna now and the Acme Acers Freedom Fighters are fighting for there Freedom with the help of Lighting Force Agency, Burbank Freedom Fighters, and Northern Anahime Freedom Fighters to spot Evil M


This story is in a nother parral-woral Kalifornia is the conterpart of California.   
  
And the Flags that repersent eatch Freedom Fighter and Evil.   
  
Acme Acers Flag has an Anvil on it with Red and Blue shading.   
  
Burbank Flag has an Warner Sibling on it and It Black, White and Red   
  
Los Angeles Flag has an Dr. Maxbotnick Face on it and it Red and Yellow   
  
Northern Anahime flag has an Rescue Rangers Simbole on it and it Red, Blue, gold with the yellow Lighting Streek.   
  
Southern Anahime flag has an Anti-Disney Fighters simbole with Evil Micky Mouse on it with Black, Red and Yellow.   
  
Ontario-Rancho flag has an MGM simbole with a Lion in the middle it Brown.   
  
San Fransico-Bay Areas Flag has an Dog Face on it and it Pulpal, Gold, and Brown   
  
Buster the Bunny Adventurs two a Paroy of Sonic The Hedgehog Adventurs 2  
  
Buster the Bunny = Sonic the Hedgehog + Buster Bunny   
  
Princes Shirley Acorn = Princes Salley Acorn + Shirley McLoon   
  
Babs Rabot = Bunny Rabot + Babs Bunny   
  
Calmity the Coyote = Roter the Warlus + Calmity Coyote  
  
Fifi = Talls + Fifi Lafume   
  
Pucktwan = Antwan D'Coyote + Pucky Duck   
  
Aunt Lola = Uncal Chuck + Lola Bunny   
  
Busters Robotside Parents = Sonic Robotsides Parents + Bugs and Honey  
  
Huckales = Knuckales + Hampton   
  
Shadow Warrner = Shadow Hedgehog + Yakko Warrner  
  
Mot Warrner = Amy Hedgehog + Dot Warrner   
  
Wardous Warrner = Kudous the Warroier + Wackko Warrner   
  
King Daffy Acorn and Queen Daphien Acorn = King Max Acorn and Queen Acorn + Daffy Duck and Daphina Duck  
  
Lighting Force Agency   
  
Commander Alexander Armington   
  
2nd in Command Razor Armington   
  
Lutented Nicky Chang   
  
Cropal Smith Jackson   
  
Stargent Rams Malone  
  
Chife Officer Mickey Carmaikale   
  
Bad Guys   
  
Dr. Maxbotnick = Dr. Robotnick + Montana Max   
  
Eviley = Snively + Emyral   
  
Rodrick The Rat = Nack The Wiseal + Rodrick Rat   
  
Rubella The Rat = Nickole The Wiseal + Rubella Rat  
  
Roboticies Toons + Roboticies Mobains = Toons   
  
Domanes   
  
Acme Freedom Fighters is Acme Acers, Kalifornia   
  
Burbank Freedom Fighters is Burbank-Glendale-Pasadena, Kalifornia   
  
Dr. Maxbotnick Domaine is Los Angeles, Kalifornia   
  
Disney Freedom Fighters (Rescue Rangers X) is North Anaheim-Long Beach-Seal Beach-Huntington Beach-Westminster-Garden Grove-Santa Ana, Kalifornia   
  
Anti-Disney Freedom Fighters (Works for Dr. Maxbotnick) Freedom Fighters is South Anaheim-Orange-Tustin-Irvine-Lake Forest-Mission Viejo, Kalifornia   
  
MGM Freedom Fighters is Ontario-Rancho Cucamonga-Fontana-San Bernardino, Kalifornia.   
  
All Dogs Go to Heven Freedom Fighters is San Fransico-Bay Areas, Kalifornia   
  
Title The Memory Easeter   
  
Acme Acers, Kalifornia, Earth in the year 2117   
  
The wars betwen Dr. Maxbotnick and Acme Acers Freedom Fighters have fought all day until the LFA, and Kalifornia Freedom Fighters has joine the battle because  
Chicago has been attack as well and the LFA fight the Robot out of the Chicago Area now they went to Kalifornia to help the Acme Acers  
Freedom Fighter to battle Dr. Maxbotnick now the story has begun.   
  
Location Acme Louniversity Command center, Acme Acers, Kalifornia   
  
Commander Alexander was going over Stagies with Buster The Bunny and Acme Freedom Fighters about Dr. Maxbotnick Plans.   
  
C. Alexander: We don't know about Dr. Maxbotnick Evil Plans but it has to do with Burbank, Kalifornia we will me with Burbank Freedom Fighters Leader Shadow Warrner we will roundaybue in Warrner Sudios HQ At 2014 Hours thats means (2:14 p.m.) Pacific Time   
  
Buster: So we don't Know about Dr. Maxbotnick Evil Plans but it have to do with Burbank and my haft-Brother Base.   
  
C. Alexander: It is true but we will leave at 2:14 p.m. so let sut up and go and I will talk to the King and Queen   
  
Kastale Duck at the center of Acme Acers, C. Alexander went to talk to the King and Queen.   
  
C. Alexander: Your Magestey our socers herds that Dr. Maxbotnick is going to attack Burbank and Pasadena and I.   
  
King Daffy has spot him and says.   
  
King Daffy: I know that you want the Freedom Fighters to go with you and portect Burbank from Dr. Maxbotinck Forces and the answer is Yes.   
  
C. Alexander: Thank you your Magestey.   
  
C. Alexander come out of the Kastale Duck and Fifi has weated for him and says.   
  
Fifi: What the King says my love?   
  
C. Alexander: He says that we can go to Burbank and help the Burbank Freedom Fighters.   
  
Fifi: Qui My love.   
  
Alexander and Fifi have love each other and battle side by side there love ship have been.  
  
Location: Burbank, Kalifornia   
  
Time: 2:14 p.m.  
  
The LAF meat the Burbank Freedom Fighters leader Shadow Warner   
  
Alexander: So Shadow what going on with your troops?   
  
Shadow: I don't know like one second they were on gard duty next second they were gone like they vanshes or disapred.   
  
Alexander: First I want you who helping you, second give me the names of your solders, and third who is attacking you.   
  
Shadow: First the Northern Anahime Disney Freedom Fighters are helping us, second Slappy, Skippy, Rita, Runt, Jetwarner, Rocketwarner, and Yakkio Warner just disapere,   
and Third the Southern Anahime Anti-Disney Fighters are attacking us.   
  
Alexander: The Southern Anahime Anti-Disney Fighters are behind this and there strong hold is Disneyland Him, Who is the leader of the Northern Anahime Fighters?   
  
Shadow: The leader of the Norther Anahime Disney Freedom Fighters is Chip Maplewood of the Rescue Rangers X.  
  
They arive to the gates of the sence.   
  
Alexander: Him they were not beeing drag off, carry off, force they must walk by there self de you or one of your men and women seen something?   
  
Shadow: I Mater fact I have seen Rita and I saw Goofy of the Anti-Disney Fighters and ameing that device at rita and hit her and her eyes and dose not remeber and she walk of with goofy I try to spot them but it was too late.   
  
Alexander: I trying to figure out why did an Anti-Disney Fighter come to Burbank and ue this device and the 6 Freedom Fighters walk off like that Himm us lest I rember that same device in Sonic the Hedgehog No Bariner Espodie and   
know what it was the memory ereaser divice that can erease memory and stores new ones that why they use this device.  
  
Shadow: I shouldent know.   
  
Alexander: We will go to Northern Anahime to aide the Disney Freedom Fighters.   
  
Shadow: Well what we wating for let go.   
  
Map: From Burban to Northern Anahime, Kalifornia   
  
Transport: LFA Stelft Carier jet.   
  
Co-Polits: Nicky Chang   
  
Co-Polits: Sky Armington (Alexander Little Borther)   
  
Location Northern Anahiem Freedom Fighters Base.  
  
Alexander: Hay Chip glad to see you so how you holding.   
  
Chip: Well Alex I got bad news 5 of My members have left the bilding \, Dale, Foxglove, Tammiy, Wescott, and Claw.   
  
Alexander: So let me gust Memory Earser the same thing hapen to Burbank Freedom Fighters.   
  
Shadow: Yea.   
  
Buster: We want to know who is supling that device to Anti-Disney Fighters.   
  
Alexander: I know who it is Dr. Max Robotnick the suprem lorad of Los Angeles, Kaliforna that why I have to take the Stelft Carier Jet to get past his defents semytes because Anhime is next to it.   
  
Chip: we belve that the leader of Anti-Disney Fighters is Evil Micky Mouse.  
  
Alexander: Don't tell me that Micky Mouse was once good then he went to the door that contans evil suft then he become evil and take over All of Anahime but you the Disney Freedom Fighters   
Spot Evil Micky from taking all of Anahime but you have Northern Anahime and he have Southern Anahime that right.   
  
Chip: well that right and well Donal Duck, Dasey Duck, Huwey, Duwey and Louey is part of the team as well.  
  
Prince Sargent Donal Duck: It is true because I was number 2 and I should be the ruler of Disneyland and Anahime but Evil Micky kick me, Dasey, Huwey, Duwey, and Louey to the side.   
  
Alexnader: Well we beter spot Evil Micky and rescue the missing solders of Burbank and N. Anahime.   
  
But the Arlimed went off.   
  
Frist Lutented Duwey: Sir the Anti-Disney Fighter is attacking us you not going to beleve this look at the view screne.   
  
On the view screne the Anti-Disney Fighters we attacking and there were 10 furmer faces.   
  
Shadow: Oh no it cant be Slappy, Skippy, Rita, and Runt.   
  
Chip: Oh no Dale, Foxglove, Tammiy, Wescott, and Claw.   
  
Alexander: Guy we better attack the emery and wacth out fore the memory ereasors device.   
  
LFA, Acme Acers, Burbank, and Northern Anahime Freedom Fighters: Yes Sir!   
  
Alexander: ok guy bring out the zoides sutes.   
  
They only promble it was 6 zoide sutes for the LFA.   
  
Alexander: What hapen to the rest of the zoide sutes him.   
  
Nicky: Because Pucktwan didn't showe up for the test run.   
  
Alexander: Pucktwan why didn't you showe up for the test run.   
  
Pucktwan: Un because I have an doctors appoment.   
  
Alexander: Yea Right you are fakeing, toons do your best.   
  
First was Chip team then they spoted dale, foxglove, tammiy, wescott, and Claw.   
  
Chip: Dale what are you doing?   
  
Dale: Have your memorys erase.   
  
Dale, Foxglove, Tammiy, Wescott, and Claw fire there weapons at them now Chip and his team have no memory and Dale tell them you they are working for.   
  
Next was Shadow Warner and his group when they saw Slappy, Skippy, Rita, and Runt and he says   
  
Shadow: What going on Slappy?  
  
Slappy: This   
  
Slappy, Skippy, Rita, and Runt shot the group with the memory ereaser and Shadow came out and he has no memory and Slappy tell him who is he working for.   
  
The third group is Buster Freedom Fighters, and they saw Burbank, and Northern Anahime Freedom Fighters and say   
  
Buster, What is this?   
  
Shadow and Chip: This.  
  
They fire on the Buster Freedom Fighters and they lost memory and Dale tells them who they working for.   
  
Alexander saw this and says   
  
Alexander: Oh no it too late it was an ambuse LFA set your lazers to stun.   
  
LFA: Yes Sir!   
  
When Alexander came out he saw the Acme Acers, Burbank, and Northern Anahiem Freedom Fighters were srrouding.   
  
Alexander: Figure out how he can get the troops bnack to normal by using the Power Carroit and with a blast they cange back to normal and there memorys have been restore.   
  
Buster: What happen.  
  
Shadow: Yea my mine went blank.   
  
Chip: Me too.   
  
Alexander: I glad to see you guys and so you want to get reving on Evil Micky by blowing his Magic Kingdome up.   
  
Acme Acers, Burbank, and Northern Anahiem Freedom Fighters: Yea.   
  
Alexander: Let do it.   
  
So they blow up the Magic Kingdom of Disneyland.   
  
E. Micky: Cruse you Alexnader Armington Cruse you.  
  
Zurg: Hay that my line.   
  
The celebration at the Northern Anahime base.   
  
Buster: Hay Alexander did you see the look on Evil micky face.   
  
Alexander: Yea it was funny   
  
Acme Acers, Burbank, and Northern Anahime: HA HA HA HA!   
  
Fifi: My hearo Kiss me Alexander.   
  
Babs Rabot: Kiss me Buster.  
  
Shirley: Kiss me Pucktwan.   
  
Gagdet: kiss me Chip.   
  
Foxglove: kiss me Dale.   
  
Tammiy: Kiss me Wescott.   
  
Alexander, Buster, Pucktwan, Chip, Dale, and Wescott: Shure.   
  
Alexander Kiss Fifi.   
  
Buster Kiss Babs Rabot  
  
Pucktwan Kiss Shirley   
  
Chip kiss Gagdet  
  
Dale kiss Foxglove   
  
Wescott kiss Tammiy   
  
The End.   
  
You can use yor Imahanation on this Fan Fiction sorry because I have more Fan Fiction to Write so by. 


End file.
